Thriller
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: Cuan realista puede ser una pesadilla...Ones-shot


_**Hola queridos aqui un One-sho**__**t dedicado al Halloween...espero que lo disfruten**_  
****

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach ni Ichigo ni Rukia me pertenece todo son derechos de Tite Kubo...ni la cancion de Thriller me pertenece es de mi Idolo MJ...bueno nada me pertenece solo la historia xD _

_**Puede que contenga Ooc**  
_

* * *

**Thriller**

Era una noche nublada los adornos de Halloween donde quiera estaban desde calabazas con rostros tenebrosos hasta gatos negros colocados en las ventanas…personas preparándose para la gran noche donde saldrían los pequeños a salir a las calles a buscar dulces o a hacer maldades tirando huevos o papel de baño o simplemente dejar pequeños explosivos frente de las casa…sip el día de los muertos estaba cerca tan cerca que se puede tocar con las manos….

Y claro nadie estaba tan emocionado como la familia Kurosaki…

**-rápido Yuzu trae esas lapidas, los esqueletos, las arañas gigantes, las calabazas y todo lo que sea necesario para decorar la casa…-** dijo emocionado Isshin como niño pequeño mientras saltaba por todo el patio…mientras que la pequeña Yuzu estaba cargando la caja con todos las cosas que pidió su padre….

-**ya…voy…-** dijo la pequeña cargando la pesada caja

**-será la mejor casa embrujada de toda Karakura BUAJAJAJA** *se escuchan rayos*

Paro su risa cuando recibió una patada por parte de su hija mayor

**-déjate de tanto alboroto vieja cabra**

**-etto..me pueden …ayudar- **decía dificultosamente**- esta ..caja..esta muy pe-sa-daaaahh**- la pequeña se tropezó, iba a caerse con todo y adorno pero no toco suelo ya que su hermano llego a tiempo para sujetarla y detener que se cayera ella y los adornos, la pequeña abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano**- onii-chan**

**-Yo te ayudo Yuzu-** le sonrió para después quitarle la caja con todos los adornos

**-gracias Ichi-nii**- sonrió aliviada

**- y tu maldito idiota, si quieres los adornos lo hubiese buscado tu mismo- **le dijo a su padre mientras le tiraba la caja con todos los adornos en la cara haciendo que este cayera al piso…

**-bien hecho Ichi-nii**- exclamo su hermana

-**papá estas bien- **exclamo la pequeña Yuzu

-**Masaki ¿Por qué?-** exclamo su padre lloroso

**-creo que esta vez si te pasaste Ichigo**- dijo la pequeña morena que estaba desde hace rato viendo todo el drama de los Kurosaki desde que Yuzu se tropezó hasta el golpe de Isshin

**-tss…que va este ni con venadril se queda dormido**

**-oooohhh tercera hija-** dijo un emocionado y recuperado Isshin mientras iba abrazar a su querida tercera hija, pero una patada de su hija lo detuvo

**-estate quieto vieja cabra**

La morena rio ante el comportamiento del Kurosaki jamás cambiaria

-**papá esta muy emocionado por el Halloween así que como todo los años decora la casa como una casa embrujada**

**-así es tercera hija-**muy emocionado con sangre en la nariz**- será la mejor casa embrujada de toda Karakura buajajajajaja ***se escuchan rayos*

**- de donde se escuchan esos rayos**- pregunta la morena mirando al cielo

**- de esta grabadora**- dijo Isshin sonriendo y enseñándole el objeto

**- si muy emocionante**- dijo sin interés**- vamos Rukia**- dijo el peli naranja mientras entraba a la casa seguido de Rukia..

**-espera no me vas ayudar**- dijo su padre sacando un esqueleto de la caja

**-no me interesa, además estoy cansado y tenemos tarea**- dijo desinteresado y se fue

**-es un estúpido hijo**- y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el piso

**-ya ya papá yo si te voy a ayudar**

**-muy bien manos a la obra-** dijo con estrellas en los ojos

**-si!-** dijo su hija igual

**-idiotas**-murmuro la otra cursándose de brazos

Entraron a la casa y fueron para el cuarto del chico…el peli naranja tiro su maleta en algún lado del cuarto y se acostó boca arriba…la pelinegra solo se quedo ahí parada

**-¡Ichigo!-** lo llamo

**- ¿quee?-** dijo cansado

**-¿que es Halloween?**

Habrá escuchado bien la pregunta, se sentó cama mirando a la pequeña shinigami que seguía ahí parada

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto ella tajante por la forma en la que la miraba

**-acaso escuche bien…preguntaste que es Halloween**- la miro dudoso

**-si…no escuchaste mal, eso fue exactamente lo que pregunte…IDIOTA**- se cruzo de brazos molesta

**-eres una enana ignorante**- se burlo

**- no soy enana**- lo miro de mala gana

-**si claro y mi cabello lo pinto de naranja**-dijo sarcástico

-**grrr…me vas a contestar si o no**- esta a su limite

**- si contestare a tu estúpida pregunta**

**- y bien**

-**estate quieta**- frunció el seño- **Halloween es una día festivo creado por los gringos que se celebra todos los 31 de octubre **– empezó a contar y Rukia lo miraba interesada mente como una niña chiquita cuando le cuentan un cuento, Ichigo por un momento se incomodo por la mirada de la pelinegra pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir contándole- **donde las personas se disfrazan de demonios, monstros, fantasmas. Para asustar a otras personas pero también se disfrazan de animales, hadas, princesas de cualquier cosa para salir a pedir dulces mientras canta una canción…**

**-¿y cual es la canción?**

**-no te la voy a cantar**

**-cántala**

**-QUE NO**

**-QUE LA CANTES**

**-DIJE QUE NO CANTARE ESA CANCION**

**-ah que no eh-** dijo ella molesta

**-no-** dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando superioridad

**-eso lo veremos**- dijo ella con la voz sombría y con la mirada mas terrorífica que existe

**-q..que piensas hacer**- dijo el peli naranja nervioso por la mirada de la pelinegra

Lo próximo que paso fue Rukia tomando su píldora expulsando su alma del gigai sustituyéndola por Chappy

**-Chappy**- la llamo

**-si Rukia-sama pyon**- dijo ella arrodillada ante Rukia

**-¡ATACA! **

**-PYON!-** dijo emocionada para después saltarse encima de Ichigo

**-Que demon….aaahhh-** cayo al piso y Chappy estaba reflexionándole el brazo hacia atrás- **suéltame maldita eso duele**

**-no Pyon!-**

**-canta la canción-** dijo Rukia mientras lo miraba con superioridad

**-no**

**-Pyon**

**-si Rukia-Sama pyon**- flexiono mas hacia atrás el brazo del Kurosaki

**-aaaahhh! Me vas a romper el brazo…detente**

**-no hasta que Rukia-sama me lo ordene pyon**

**-Rukia detenla**- grito adolorido

**-canta la canción-** dijo ella de lo mas calmada mientras tenia los brazos cruzados

**-te dije que no**- no perdería el orgullo

-**pues no le diré a pyon que se detenga**

Y así paso por unos cuantos minutos, Rukia torturando al pobre de Ichigo para que le cantara la canción de Halloween…el chico no lo soporto mas….aunque se fuera a la mierda se rindió

-**esta bien...MALDITA SEA TE CANTARE LA MALDITA CANCION…**

**-yeeeiii**-dijo emocionada- **cántala**

**-primero no piensas soltarme primero**

**-no hasta que cantes la canción para estar segura de que no te escapes**

-**bien-** bufo molesto**- Halloween, trick or treat…-** empezó a cantar bajito

**-no te escucho**- dijo esta mientras ponía su mano detrás de su oreja

**-grrrr**- molesto a mas no poder**-Halloween Trick or Treat dame chavo y no maní, no te escondas que te vi en la casa de Pepín**- canto en voz alta con el orgullo en el suelo y la vergüenza en alto

**-ajajajaja**- se rio la pelinegra

**-si si jaja**- rio sarcástico- **ahora si puedes decirle que se quite de encima**

**-si…jajaj déjalo ya Chappy**- dijo la pelinegra aun riéndose para luego meterse en el gigai, el chico se levanto molesto y adolorido de su brazo con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza

**-ya para de reírte**

**-nop fue muy gracioso jajaaja**

Estuvo un buen rato riéndose del Kurosaki…mientras que el chico se sentó en su cama y empezó a contar hasta 10, 20, 100 para no explotar por el coraje

**-ya**- dijo ella secándose una lagrima- **sigue contándome**- se estaba sobando la panza

**-no me da la gana**

**-hazlo si no quiere que Chappy te salte encima otra vez-** oh si eso fue una amenaza…el chico se puso pálido y sobo su brazo adolorido

**-esta bien**- bufo no tenia salida- **algunos utiliza este día para buscar dulces y otros para hacer bromas pesadas y papá que es muy fanático de Halloween siempre decorando la casa con esqueletos y cosas así….ya contenta**-dijo molesto pero vio la cara de Rukia parecía niña con los ojos brillosos

**-Increíble**- dijo ella con mucho brillo tanto brillo que segaba al Kurosaki

**-ya no es para tanto**-dijo- **además…no lo celebras en la S.A**

**-si se celebrara no te estaría preguntando idiota**- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

**-Cierto**- le dio la razón e ignorando que le dijo idiota**- bueno a nosotros no da chiste**- dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama

**-¿Por qué?-** enarco una ceja

**-vemos monstros y fantasmas todos los días- **dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio- **un monstro o un fantasma de plástico no me asusta**

**-cierto**- puso una mano en la barbilla mientras ponía pose de pensadora**- además yo no le temo a nada-** dijo orgullosa de si

El chico levanta la cabeza para verla…

**-¿A nada?**

**-sip a nada**- dijo ella llena de confianza-

**- ni a los fantasmas**

**-nop**

**-demonios**

**-no**

**-hombres lobos, brujas, zombies…**

**-nopi nopiti nop- **dijo cruzada de brazos y moviendo la cabeza de lado a otro **- es como dices tantas veces que peleamos con monstros y cosas así; estoy acostumbrada así que no le tengo miedo a nada**

**-cierto- **volvió otravez a costarse

Pasaron las horas y la casa de los Kurosaki ya estaba terminada….la telaraña por todo el techo, los esqueletos colgando de los arboles del patio el jardín con lapidas y manos que parecía que iba a salir de la tierra… en fin todo un casa embrujada….el Kurosaki estaba mas que orgullos con su trabajo…

**-vaya quedo muy bien**- dijo la pequeña shinigami emocionada

**-lose querida lose**- se le inflo el pecho de orgullo el Kurosaki mayor

**-Tsss no es la gran cosa**- dijo el peli naranja

-**no seas amargado fresita-kun**- dijo la chica con su voz fingida

**-no hables así haces que se me pare los pelos de la nuca**- se molesto

**- ¿Cómo fresita-kun?-** fingió inocencia

**-ya tu sabes a lo que me refiero idiota-** hablo enojado y apretando los dientes

**-ya...ya chicos**- dijo el Kurosaki abrazando ambos por los hombros- **ahora vamos a ponernos los disfraces**- dijo lleno de euforia

**-ni loco**- dijo el peli naranja mientras se desasía del abrazo metiéndole un golpe a su padre

**-yo no tengo disfraz**- dijo la pelinegra

-**no te preocupes Rukia-chan, nosotros te compramos uno**- dijo la pequeña Yuzu

**-enserio-** se le iluminaron los ojos

**-sip…ven para que te lo pongas-** empezó a jalarla para llevársela al cuarto

**-si…-** si se fue con la pequeña Yuzu a ponerse los disfraces

Afuera solo se quedaron los hombres Kurosaki uno tirado en el piso supuestamente inconsciente y el otro parado viendo donde se fue la pequeña shinigami con Yuzu

**-con que le compraste un disfraz a Rukia-** dijo el peli naranja aun dándole la espalda a su padre mientras trataba de pensar si su padre fue que le compro el disfraz esperaba que fuera algo apto y no nada pervertido

**-así es querido estúpido hijo**- dijo el recuperándose y poniendo su dedo índice en la frente- **me encargue de comprarle el mas sexy, sensual, menos conservador disfraz del conejito PlayBoy, pero…-** lo siguiente que recibió fue una patada voladora estilo Chuck Norris cortesía de su primogénito dejándolo en el piso con sangre en la nariz

**-PERO QUE TE PASA VIEJO PERVERTIDO….COMO QUE LE COMPRASTE UN DISFRAZ ASI A RUKIA-**dijo todo alterado por la ira y vergüenza ya que por culpa de su padre una imagen de Rukia con ese disfraz y tomo que valerse de todo esfuerzo para no salir con una hemorragia nasal- **eres un maldito pervertido**- dijo echando chispa en los ojos

**- oh pero querido hijo**-lloro**- hubiese comprado el disfraz para hacerte el favor….si no fuera por tus hermanas que no estuvieron de acuerdo y le escogieron otro- **lloro dramáticamente

-**ósea que Yuzu y Karin se lo escogieron-** dijo aliviado y a la vez desilusionado

**-que fue eso que presentí en tu voz querido primogénito**- dijo levantándose y colocándose al frente del peli naranja

**-na-da-** tartamudeo nervioso

**-si, no estoy loco**- dijo como si hubiese descubierto un secreto**- te desilusionaste…querías ver a Rukia-chan con el disfraz de la conejita PlayBoy-** dijo señalándolo con una sonrisa picara y un montón de brillo alrededor- **sabia que mi hijo tenia el gen pervertido de los hombres Kurosaki, ningún hombre Kurosaki se salva de ese gen**- dijo todo orgullos pero recibió un buen golpe en la cara dejándolo en le piso con un ojo morado sin dos dientes y un chichón

**-YO NO SOY COMO TU**- dijo colorado por la vergüenza…dejo su padre ahí tirado y se adentro a la casa

Ya eran las seis de la tarde las chicas aun se estaban vistiéndose y el peli naranja estaba en la sala viendo la televisión…el viejo Kurosaki se había recuperado del golpe y se fue también a vestirse súper emocionado como niño pequeño en Disney…

_**-Hoy será una noche nublada**__- cambia de canal__**- CUIDADO CON EL ASESISINO DE…-**__cambia canal__**- ojos amrillos para eso tenemos…**__-cambia de canal- __**escapar para poder…-**__cambia de canal- __**seguir viviendo pero…-**__cambia de canal-_ _**CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT AND NO ONE´S GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST**__-cambia de canal- __**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**__…-apaga la televisión_

Se recostó en el sofá y dio un suspiro largo- **parece que soy el único ser norma en esta casa…**

**-oye no me saques de ese grupo que yo soy mas normal que tu-** dijo la hermana mayor de los Kurosaki mientras se sentaba igual que su hermano

**-y tu no te vas a disfrazar**- dijo viéndola por encima del hombro

-**acaso no lo ves estoy disfrazada de jugadora de soccer**- dijo ella como si fuera la coas mas obvia de todo el mundo

**-eso no es un disfraz es el uniforme de tu equipo**- dijo alzando una ceja

**-cállate yo no quería comprarme un tonto disfraz**

**-bien ya capte**

De momento…

-**Temed al señor de las tinieblas….a Drácula buajajajaja** *se escuchan rayos*- expreso el padre de los Kurosaki mientras reía escandalosamente y reproduciendo el sonido de los rayos…..estaba disfrazado de Drácula, tenia pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y encima un blazer negro con una corbata roja y una capa, tenia la cara blanca y los ojos negros y el pelo lo tenia dividido con una partidura y peinado con gel y los colmillos falsos y dos líneas rojas disimulando sangre en las comisura de los labios

_**-**_** A ti ni te teme la gelatina**- dijo el chico aburrido mientras ignoraba su padre

**-oh Masaki, tu hijo es taaaan cruel**- expreso en el poster de su difunta esposa que estaba disfrazada de una gatita, el chico rodo los ojos y lo ignoro igual que su hermana

**-ya estamos listas**- dijo Yuzu mientras bajaba junto con Rukia- **TARAANN**..!- y las dos posaron (la que hace Yuzu cuando le enseña el uniforme a Ichigo.)

Yuzu estaba disfrazada de Dorothy con el vestido azul con un delantal blanco, zapatillas rojas, medias blancas y una canasta y Rukia tenia una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro abotonado unos pantalones corto negro con una gran cinta naranja en la cintura unas medias larga con unos botines, unos guantes blancos y el gran sombrero de bruja con una cinta naranja.

El Kurosaki miro detalladamente a Rukia con el disfraz…no era revelador pero se le veía muy tierna en ella_. __**"tierna acaso dije tierna…no hay nada de tierno en ella deja de pensar babosadas**_"pensó

**-y bien Onii-chan, que piensas**

**-pues….**

**-SE VEN HERMOSISIMAS MIS QUERIDAS HIJAS**- grito el patriarca de la casa mientras corría para darles un fuerte abrazo de oso, pero el cariño como siempre no les llego ya que sus dos queridos hijos ósea Ichigo y Karin le dieron una senda patada que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la casa.

**-viejo insoportable**- dijo Karin mientras se sobaba las cienes

**-ni que lo digas**- dijo el peli naranja haciendo el mismo geste que el de su hermana

-**bien vamos Yuzu que se nos hace tarde**- dijo desinteresada

**-voy, iré a ver si papá esta bien para poder irnos**

**-DEJALO, mientras mas rápido nos vamos, mas rápido llegamos a casa**- dijo esta mientras jalaba a su hermana

**-pero no podemos irnos sin papá**

**-tsss pamplinas**

**-¿ ustedes a donde van?**- dijo el peli naranja mientras la detenida en la puerta

_**-**_**Yuzu quiere trickotear así que voy acompañarla para a vigilarla**- dijo con cansancio, ya estaban bastante grandecitas para pedir dulces pero no su querida hermana quería pedir dulces y claro ella como buena hermana mayor tendría que salir también para cuidarla ya que no confiaba en su querido padre ya que serian como dos niños solos en la calle

**-y que hay del viejo**

**-acaso quieres que nos haga pasar una vergüenza como todos los años, olvídalo**- empujo a su hermano y salió con Yuzu arrastrándola y esta solo se despedía

**-estarán bien**- pregunto la pelinegra brujita

**-como es Karin…seguro**-contesto**- ¿y tu?-** la mira

**- ¿yo que?-** lo miro dudosa

**-¿Qué vas hacer?**

**-¿Hacer de que?**

**-no seas molesta enana**- se le inflo una vena en la frente

**-enano tu cerebro idiota**- roja de ira

**-ya no empieces**-también rojo

**-tu fuiste el que empezaste**- lo señalo acusadoramente

**-tu fuiste haciéndote la loca**- hizo lo mismo

**-¿loca de que?-** enarco una ceja

**-ves ahí esta lo estas haciendo de nuevo**- frunció el seño a mas no poder

Otra vez con sus típicas peleas de todos los días, acaso no se cansaban….parece que no, eso era una terapia anti estrés para ellos… y como su como siempre de tanto pelear se quedaron mirando a los ojos en una batalla que ninguno de los quería perder

**-awww se ven tan tiernos cuando pelean y se quedan mirando de esa manera**- dijo su padre que estaba acostado boca abajo en el piso con la piernas alzadas y las manos apoyando su cara, Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron primero porque se dieron de cuenta que estaban bastante cerca y segundo lo que dijo Isshin y la forma como los miraba

**-tierna ella si claro, mas tierna se ve un perro sin pelo- **dijo este mientras cambiaba la mirada y cruzaba los brazos

**-tsss mira quien habla, mas tierno se ve Chappy sin orejas**- dijo esta imitando lo mismo que hizo el peli naranja

**-aaawww…se ven lindos cuando se llevan la contraria**

**-que no**- dijeron los dos a la vez

**-no repitas lo que digo**- otra vez

**-cállate idiota**- y otra vez

**-aaawww se ven tan lindos cuando están sincronizados**

**-ya callate vegete-** dijo el peli naranja rojo de la vergüenza mientras le metía un tapa boca a su padre

**-hay pero que cruel eres hijo mio-** dijo sobándose la cara

**-tu te lo buscaste**- reprocho

**- como quieras**- sonríe**- oye porque no te llevas a Rukia a trickotear**

**-para nada**- dijo haciendo una x con sus manos

**-bien entonces se quedaran aquí para asustar a las personas buajajaja ***se escuchan rayos*

-**olvídalo…vámonos Rukia**- se fue y arrastrando a Rukia, mientras que Isshin solo se despedía de ellos

**-y que vamos hacer Ichigo-** dijo dudosa

**-pues a Trickotear**-Suspira cansadamente**- anda ve a esa casa**- dijo señalándola

**-¿y que hago?**

**-solo canta la estúpida canción y ellos te darán dulces**

**-asi nada mas**

**-si asi nada mas…avanza que me hago viejo**

Rukia lo miro enojada, pero después le hizo caso y se acercó a la casa…miro hacia a tras donde estaba Ichigo y este solo le hizo una señal de que avanzara

**-vamos Rukia tu puedes no estés nerviosa cosas peores te han pasado**- se dijo a si misma- toco la puerta dos veces y le abrió una viejita de pelo blanco

**-oh pero que niña mas bonita…**

Rukia se puso nerviosa miro otra vez a Ichigo y este le hizo una seña como si tuviera un reloj en la muñeca diciéndole que se de prisa y cante…esta estaba nerviosa nunca había trickoteado así que tenia miedo…pero que tan difícil puede ser…

**-etto...-**trago saliva y la viejita aun seguía ahí parada-** Halloween Trick or treat dame chavo y no maní no te escondas que te vi en la casa de Pepín-** canto toda sonrojada por la vergüenza

-**aaww pero que chulita la nena….aquí tienes tus dulces**- le dijo la dulce anciana mientras le echaba dulces en forma de Chappy en su canasta en forma de calabaza…a Rukia le brillaron los ojos pero que extraña costumbre tiene los humanos….le dio las gracias y regreso con Ichigo

-**eso fue divertido y mira cuantos dulces**- chillo como niña pequeña

**-ves no fue tan difícil ahora vámonos**

**-pero yo quiero seguir- **hizo un puchero

-**pero yo no quiero**

**-por faaaaaa-** puso los ojitos como el gatito de Shrek

**-esos ojos no funcionan conmigo**- se hizo el fuerte y Rukia puso los ojos mas tiernos _**"no demasiada ternura no podre resistir mas **_"pensó este mientras hacia fuerza para no doblarse pero**…- esta bien…enana manipuladora**- se doblo siempre

El resto de la noche Rukia se la paso Trickoteando e Ichigo vigilándola ya estaba cansado solo quería ir a su casa pero al ver a Rukia así de feliz se aguantó por un rato mas…ya tenia su canasta llena de dulces y era tarde así que decidieron que era hora de ir a casa…..

Ya era medianoche estaba fría y nublada….ya nadie estaban por las calles….los chicos caminaban para su hogar Rukia estaba comiéndose una paleta alegremente y Ichigo estaba con las manos atrás de su cuello y mirando al cielo…

**-se ve aterradora la noche**- dijo el chico

**-nah yo la veo normal**- dijo esta mientras disfrutaba su golosina

**-cierto tu no le tienes miedo a nada-** dijo este sarcásticamente haciendo comillas con los dedos

**-y es cierto**- esta lo miro serio- **si no me crees pruébame**- dijo ella retadora

**-seguro lo hare**- dijo este divertido- **ven sígueme**

Y así Ichigo la dirigió hacia un bosque…se veía bastante tenebroso los arboles sin hojas las ramas parecían manos huesudas y la neblina no ayudaba para nada….

**-si eres tan valiente entra a ese bosque-** dijo retador

**-será pan comido fresita**- dijo ella

_IT´S CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT AND SOMETHING EVIL´S LURKING IN THE DARK_

Rukia se adentro al bosque se vía todo oscuro y la neblina dando el toque aterrador….Rukia caminaba veía para un lado solo había arboles que parecía que tenia rostros…y miraba para el otro lado y mas arboles tenebrosos…escuchaba a los cuervos como advirtiéndole que se fuera…el sonido del viento parecía llanto…la pelinegra aunque si noto que el bosque se veía tenebroso pero no la asustaba para nada, de seguro ganaría el reto…pero de momento escucho un ruido como si fueran pisadas ella rápido se viro pero no vio nada…

_UNDER THE MOONLIGHT YOU SEE A SIGHT THAT ALMOST STOPS YOUR HEART_

-**quien esta ahí**- dijo ella mientras miraba para los lados, pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando ya estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas que nadie veía así que esto no la asustaría y no abandonaría el reto…si lo hacia le demostraría a Ichigo que era una cobarde y eso no era cierto…de nuevo escucho un ruido detrás de los arbustos…estaba dudando si acercarse o alejarse…pero alejarse seria muestra de cobardía así que decido acercarse…se fue acercando donde el arbusto que hacia mas ruido estiro su mano para tocarlo pero…salieron un montón de cuervos ella se asusto y cayo al suelo se protegió la cara con sus hombros mientras todos esos cuervos le volaban encima hasta irse….

**-malditos pájaros**- dijo ella mientras volvía y se paraba….pero de nuevo se escucharon los pasos pero mas cerca…ella volvió mirar hacia los lados…pero se movía rápido escondiéndose en árbol tras árbol…se le hacia difícil donde estaba la casa**…-Ichigo eres tu…eso no funciona conmigo**- dijo ella seria…pero volvió escuchar los pasos pero mas cerca **– Ichigo..?-** dijo dudosa, escucho el crujir de una rama…miro atrás y vio algo…se fue acercando y achicando los ojos para ver mejor**- Ichigo?-** pero lo que vio no fue a Ichigo si no unos ojos amarillos brillantes con pupilas negras…Rukia busco dentro se sus ropajes a Chappy pero- **no lo tengo debí dejarlo en casa**- dijo toda nerviosa

_YOU TRY TO SCREAM BUT TERROR TAKES THE SOUND BEFORE YOU MAKE IT YOU START TO FREEZE AS HORROR LOOKS YOU RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES,YOU´RE PARALYZED_

El Corazón de Rukia latía a toda fuerza sentía que se le iba salir del pecho…sus piernas no se movían…temblaba pero no era de frio que era esa sensación que sentía…miedo…seguro era miedo…fue dando pasos hacia atrás…pero la sombra de ojos amarillos no le daría oportunidad así que se fue acercando a ella…Rukia despertó de su trance y empezó a correr con todas su fuerzas…pasando entre medio de todos esos arboles…

_´CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT AND NO ONE´S GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST ABOUT STRIKE_

Corría y corría la lagrimas se le salían…miraba hacia atrás par haber si no la seguía…no vio nada pero se tropezó con una raíz que no vio…cayo al piso de cara…se raspo las rodillas y se le rompieron las medias su sombrero de bruja salió volando para otro lado…se empezó a arrastrar estaba tan nerviosa que se olvido como pararse para seguir corriendo….pero no fue tan rápida ya que sintió que algo la cogió por el tobillo para después halarla a toda prisa…

_YOU KNOW IT´S THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT YOU´RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE INSIDE A KILLER, THRILLER TONIGHT_

Empezó arrastraba por todo el bosque…Rukia espetaba las uñas a la tierra para poder detenerse pero la sombra era muy fuerte…se golpea con las ramas y piedras que habían el suelo sus brazos y manos se rasparon y empezó a sangrar, su ropa se fue rasgando a medida que la arrastraban sus uñas al igual que su cara y ropa se le manchaban de tierra…

**-SUELTAME MALDITA SEA**- se viro para encarar a la sombra- **Hadō 33, **_**Sōkatsui**_- dijo para después salir una gran luz de sus manos…sintió que nada la arrastraba por lo que se paro a toda prisa y empezó a correr de nuevo…Corrió trataba de ignorar los arboles, la neblina, el búho que se escuchaba o los cuervos que se atravesaban…corrió como nunca en su vida…quería salir…cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de aguantar las lagrimas…choco con algo duro…Volvió a caer…"por favor no otra vez"

**-Rukia….**

La chica abrió los ojos ampliamente reconocería esa voz donde sea**….- Ichigo…-** dijo incrédula- **ICHIGO-** dijo para después pararse y abrazarlo….el chico se sorprendió nunca la había visto así de nerviosa

**-Rukia escuche tus gritos…y decidí buscarte**- trataba de tranquilizarla, la miro y vio su cara estaba horrible y su ropa estaba toda rota que le había pasado…sintió enojo por ese ser quien trato de lastimarla- **que paso porque estas así…quien te hizo esto-** dijo todo preocupado

**-vámonos por favor vámonos…sácame de aquí-** decía esta toda nerviosa y alterada mientras miraba de un lado para otro como asegurándose que nada estuviera detrás de ella

**-perdóname Rukia…si sabia que te ibas a poner así no te hubiese retado**

**-no importa…por favor Ichigo vámonos**

**-ok…vámonos**- y le paso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y esta se abrazaba a el toda nerviosa aun así sentía que alguien los veía y que seguía…salieron del bosque aun seguía la noche fría y con la neblina apenas la luz de la luna se podía ver…los postes iluminaban las calles pero había uno que prendía y se apagaba…Rukia miro hacia los postes de energía y vio que todos los cables estaban llenos de cuervos…esto le pareció raro….luego dirigió su mirada a un poste….este se apagó y cuando volvió a encenderse apareció un ser temible estaba vestido de negro y sombrero negro tenia cara de muerto los ojos amarillos…

_OU HEAR THE DOOR SLAM AND REALIZE THERE´S NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN, YOU FEEL THE COLD HAND AND WONDER IF YOU´LL EVER SEE THE SUN, YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND HOPE THAT THIS IS JUST IMAGINATION, BUT ALL THE WHILE YOU HEAR THE CREATURE CREEPIN´ UP BEHIND  
YOU´RE OUT OF TIME_

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y apretó el agarre a Ichigo este lo noto…volvió a abrirlo y no vio nada_**…"acaso es mi imaginación" **_se pregunto

**-Estas bien…-**pregunto preocupado

**-si…estoy bien…-**dijo ella dudosa

**-segura…mira que te siento muy nerviosa y tu no eres así**

**-te dije que estoy bien y si estoy así es por tu culpa-** dijo irritada pero después se arrepintió**- lo siento-** bajo la mirada

**-no… tienes razón yo fui el causante**

**-no…fui yo por dejarme llevar**

**-pues ambos tenemos la culpa- **dijo para tranquilizar la cosa

**-si** – sonrió

_THEY´RE OUT TO GET YOU, THERE´S DEMONS CLOSING IN ON EVERY SIDE THEY WILL POSSESS YOU UNLESS YOU CHANGE THE NUMBER ON YOUR DIAL NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU AND I TO CUDDLE CLOSE TOGETHER ALL THRU THE NIGHT I´LL SAVE YOU FROM THE TERROR ON THE SCREEN,  
I´LL MAKE YOU SEE_

Ichigo y Rukia siguieron su camino ya Rukia estaba un poco mas tranquila…pero aun así veía la cosa en cada lado que miraba…ella misma se repetía "_**es tu imaginación, es tu imaginación…no hay nada ahí"**_ pero en ningún momento soltaba al Kurosaki…Ichigo cada rato le echaba un vistazo _**"que le pasa"**_ se preguntaba preocupado nunca la había visto así y le preocupaba bastante…no le gusta verla así…prefería mil veces verla pelear o que le hiciera preguntas tontas y sobre todo la cara de felicidad que ponía como cuando le dieron los dulces o cuando le contaba la historia sobre el Halloween…

De momento sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento…que por poco se los lleva…luego escucharon algo…

_Jeepers, creepers...where'd ya get them peepers oh, those weepers...how they hypnotize_

Los chicos miraron hacia los lados buscando esa música….pero no había nada solo los postes y las calles vacía…

**-Ichigo**- dijo esta preocupada

**-tranquila…seguramente alguien esta escuchando música**- aunque trataba de tranquilizarla su voz se escuchaba nerviosa

**-estas seguro…**

**-segurísimo…_  
_**

_where did ya get those…golly where'd ya get those….where did ya get them there eyes_

De momento todos los cuervos que estaban en los postes bajaron a toda prisa…Ichigo cubrió a Rukia y esta se cubrió en el pecho de este…todas esas aves bajaban mientras se escuchaba el sonido de sus gargantas y el aleteo de sus alas…cuando sintieron que todos los cuervos se fueron abrieron sus ojos y notaron algo raro en medio de la calle

**-que demonios es eso…**

**-aaahhh es el**- dijo Rukia mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente

**-es que Rukia**- pregunto pero aun si quitarle la vista a la cosa

**-el que estaba en el bosque, el que estaba viendo a cada rato**- dijo ella a punto de llorar

Ichigo se enojo con que fue ese desgraciado que le hizo daño a Rukia

**-oye maldito…porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño y metiéndote con mujeres indefensas eres un maldito degenerado**- Ichigo iba acercarse a el para darle lo que se merecía pero Rukia lo detiene del brazo estela ve confuso- **que sucede…**

**-no vayas**

**-como que no…tengo que darle su merecido por lo que te hizo**- dijo este con cólera

-**esa cosa no es normal Ichigo**- dijo ella tratando de que no fuera donde el

**-eso no importa acaso olvidas que he luchado con cosas peores**

**-si pero esto es peor que las cosas peores que has luchado**-dijo esta tratando que entrara en razón

**-no vas a impedir que le su merecido a ese…-**cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el medio de la calle, noto que este no estaba**- maldición se escapo-** dijo para después soltar el agarre de Rukia he ir donde estaba, pero nada…se fue sin dejar ningún rastro esto le pareció bien extraño al peli naranja…

**-Ichigo…**

El peli naranja vio a Rukia y le dedico una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara**- no te preocupes enana parece que el muy maldito solo es un…-**pero vino algo negro con alas y se llevo a Ichigo por los hombros…

**-ICHIGOOOOO…!-** dijo esta mientras corría tras la cosa negra que tenia alas como de demonio pero los pies como cuervo donde tenia a Ichigo agarrado por los hombros con las uñas espetándoles los hombros provocándole que sangrara

**-ALEJATE RUKIA….ESTARE BIEN-** decía este

**-NO NO ICHIGOOO…!**

Corrió pero los perdió de vista…Rukia tenia lagrimas en los ojos…corrió hacia la dirección donde estaba el lago donde murió la mamá de Ichigo, tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí…noto que un bulto tirado…noto que era Ichigo acostado boca abajo…

**-ICHIGOO**- bajo la pequeña colina y corrió a su lado**- Ichigo estas bien…-** lo movía para ver si despertaba- **Ichigo…despierta no seas idiota**- se estaba desesperando**- Ichigo contéstame**- lo viro pero lo que vio hizo que se le fuera el alma del cuerpo y que se pusiera mas blanca de lo que era.-**aaahhhh!-** grito a todo pulmón…a Ichigo le habían sacado los ojos…Rukia se dio la vuelta para vomitar, tenia ya los ojos llenos de lagrimas…no lo podía creer….sintió una presencia se dio la vuelta y vio la cosa mirándola con esos ojos amarillos…

**-TU LE HICISTE ESO MALDITO**- le grito con todas sus fuerzas, las cosa estiro sus alas que estaban escondida y voló a toda prisa donde Rukia para agarrarla…pero esta lo esquivo y volvió a correr pero la cosa la perseguida a toda prisa…volvió agarrarla por los hombros apretándole las uñas haciendo que sangrara**…-SUELTAME..!-** dijo esta y luego lo mordió haciendo que este la soltara esta callo en medio de la calle toda adolorida, dándose un fuerte golpe haciendo que le sangrara la frente volvió arrastrarse a toda prisa como lo hizo en el bosque, esa cosa volvió la agarro y la viro bruscamente….Rukia había visto cosas tenebrosas en toda su vida pero esta era la mas diabólica que había visto…la cosa le puso una mano en su ojo apretándoselo…Rukia empezó a gritar sentía como su ojo estaba siendo exprimido para luego sentir cuando se lo arrancaron….

**-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…..-**se levanto de su sueño gritando

**-Rukia…Rukia despierta**- decía Ichigo tratando de tranquilizarla

**-Ichigo…ICHIGO**- dijo esta abrazándolo**- esta vivo y no te arrancaron los ojos-** dijo esta llorando

**-por supuesto que estoy vivo tontita**…-dijo este tratando de tranquilizarla- **ya tranquila solo fue una pesadilla**

**-pesadilla…ósea que no hay ningún tipo endemoniado ni yo entre a un bosque para mostrar valentía ni nada**

**-nada…solo fuimos a pedir dulces y regresamos **

**-enserio…solo eso**

**-si solo eso…por eso te dije que comer dulces mientras veías _Jeepers creepers _no era una buena combinación pero claro tu como siempre no me haces caso**

Rukia se tranquilizo y abrazo a Ichigo pero esta vez de alivio todo fue una mala pesadilla, Ichigo deposito su mano en su cabellos y la acaricio…luego bajo hacia su oído y le dijo con la voz de ultratumba

**-Feliz Halloween Rukia**

Esta abrió los ojos de par en par y le vio la cara era la cara de la cosa diabólica de ojos amarillos

**-aaaaahhhhh**- se escucho un grito desgarrador

**-Rukia despierta**

Rukia abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en el cuarto de Ichigo acostada en su cama y todo su alrededor había cubierta de los dulces…

**-una pesadilla dentro de otra…-**dijo esta sujetándose la cabeza

**-eso te pasa por intoxicarte de dulces para después dormir**- dijo este dándole en la frente con su dedo índice

**-esta vez si estoy despierta verdad**- dijo esta agarrando a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa- **AUCH!-** luego sintió que algo la había picado, fue Ichigo que le había pellizcado el hombro- **¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**frunció el seño

**-para que veas que estas despierta**- dijo este burlón

**-ohh..!-**lo soltó

-**bien es hora de dormir por que no te vas a tu cuarto y me dejar mi cama**- dijo este soñoliento

**-Ichigo**-dijo esta sonrojada**- puedo dormir contigo hoy**- este la miro sorprendido**- es que tuve pesadillas y no podre dormir bien por favor déjame dormir aquí**

**-esta bien Rukia quédate pero quédate a tu lado de la cama**- le dijo serio

**-lo prometo**- dijo esta y se acostó y este se acostó al lado de ella de seguro que si su padre lo ve pensaría mal…pero que importa…

**-buenas noches Ichigo…-** dijo esta acomodándose a su lado

_DARKNESS FALLS ACROSS THE LAND…THE MIDNITE HOUR IS CLOSE AT HAND…CREATURES CRAWL IN SEARCH OF BLOOD….TO TERRORIZE Y´AWL´S NEIGHBOURHOOD_

Estaba lloviendo y hacia viento…la puerta de la casa se abría y cerraba por el viento….las ventanas estaban abiertas hacienda que las cortinas tengan vida propia por el viento…

_AND WHOSOEVER SHALL BE FOUND…WITHOUT THE SOUL FOR GETTING DOWN…MUST STAND AND FACE THE HOUNDS OF HELL…AND ROT INSIDE A CORPSE´S SHELL_

El la sala había un cuerpo degollado de una niña pelinegra tirado en el sofá…manchando con el color carmesí todo a su alrededor…y en la cocina esta el de su hermana con un puñal en la espalda…tirada en el piso con un montón de pastelitos que de seguro estaba cocinando…

_THE FOULEST STENCH IS IN THE AIR…THE FUNK OF FORTY THOUSAND YEARS…AND GRIZZY GHOULS FROM EVERY TOMB…ARE CLOSING IN TO SEAL YOUR DOOM_

En el candelabro de la cocina se haya un cuerpo colgando seguramente del padre…el poster de la madre estaba roto por la mitad…y el chico peli naranja estaba tirado a los bajos de las escaleras con una gran cortada en su espalda como si un animal salvaje lo hubiese arañado hasta morir…

_AND THOUGH YOU FIGHT TO STAY ALIVE….YOUR BODY STARTS TO SHIVER…FOR NO MERE MORTAL CAN RESIST…THE EVIL OF THE THRILLER_

La pelinegra dormía plácidamente sin sospechar nada, y el chico que estaba a su lado…sonrió de lado con una sonrisa macabra…

Buenas Noches Rukia…

* * *

_**Se lo que estan pensando primero no da miedo y segundo que demonios te fumaste...y yo les dire que nose solo me ocurrio de momento mientras dormia y decidi escribirlo ni yo misma lo entendi pero espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Aclaraciones:  
**_

_**-La cancion de Halloween la cantan mucho en mi pais para pedir dulces y nose si en otro pais las canta y si las canta pues ya te sabes el ritmo xD  
**_

_**-Chavo se que en alguno paises significa chico pero aqui se refiero al dinero  
**_

_**-La primera oracion del comienzo es de la cancion Viernes 13 de Vico c  
**_

_**-Las estrofas son de la cancion de MJ  
**_

_**-El sujeto era **__Jeepers creepers y ni modo la cancion tambien es referencia a la misma pelicula_  


_**Bueno todo aclararo nos leeremos luego**_

_**Ja-ne  
**_

_**-IchiLoveRuki ^^  
**_


End file.
